fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fairly OddFanon Episodes
This is a list of fanmade The Fairly OddParents fanon episodes. Each season contains 33 episodes. Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 1 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 2 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 3 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 4 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 5 Fairly odd Parents Fanon Season 6 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 7 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 8 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 9 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 10 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 11 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 12 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 13 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 14 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 15 Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 16 37 Poofette and Foopina: After being made fun of by Foop and Poof because their girls, Goldie GoldenGlow and Angel transform Foop and Poof into girls for the day! 38: The Fairly Goth Parents!: After Timmy asks Anti-Cosmo a favor, Anti-Cosmo agrees, but one one condition: Timmy becomes his godchild for a week! 39: Don't be a Baby!: After getting SO tired of Vicky, Timmy tries a new way of telling his parents he's responsible enough to stay home by himself: He turns Cosmo and Wanda into babies for the day and babysits them so he can prove to his parents he can babysit himself from now on! 40: Magic Remote! (A 3-hour special episode and is the last episode of Season 16): After he thinks about it, Timmy wishes for a magic remote that could change peoples ages. But Tootie ends up with it and transforms herself into a baby! Later, Vicky finds it and uses it to change everyone into babies so she could babysit everone forever! Fairly OddParents Fanon Season 17 |1. |Spiders In My Room (episode) |TBA |July 6, 2099. 2. Angel For Queen: Angel starts to get jealous of Goldie GoldenGlow always being so popular and loved, so she tries a new way to become popular...Becoming Queen Of Cute! Goldie tries to stop her, But Angel knows how to stay cool. 3. Whisp of the Wings: A special someone is expecting...Wanda! She's having a baby! But it turns out it's twins: Wing and Castle, Poof's new baby sisters! After a few months of deciding, Cosmo and Wanda finally get Poof a sibling..siblINGS to be exact, but beyond their excitment, Fairy World is overflowing with babies! Will the population expand, or will this "Fairy Baby" stage ware off? 4. Toddler Twist: Foop, Pentrenellithensio, and Anti-Caddee invent "Baby's First Evil Dancing Machine". It's a device that causes any Fairy baby to dance until they explode, making Foop, Pentrenellisthensio, and Anti-Cadde the ONLY Fairy babies in existence. The best dance move is called, "The Toddler Twist", where the babies spin and spin and spin and spin until KA-BLOOEY! They explode! But are the babies (Poof, Goldie, Junior, Lulu, and Caddee) smart enough to OUTsmart the three? 5. Is there a Poof in the House?: Pentrenellithensio and Poof fight over who will help take care of Angel when she comes down with a cold. Meanwhile, Foop and Anti-Caddee have their very first evil playdate while Poof and Junior play hide-and-seek with Goldie and Lulu. Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Lists Category:2